bgsfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:PrincessAndie8thprincessofheart/Kingdom of Hearts - Chapter 7 - All for One and One for All
Tails looked down off the balcony he and Knuckles were standing on to see a girl run into the area, he heard a noise behind him, and turned around to see some Unbirths there. "Are these the Unbirth guys?" He asked, pulling out his laser gun. "Let's pound them to the ground!" Knuckles roared. Andie looked up when she heard an explosion, and saw 2 things falling to the ground, screaming. When she saw they were en route to hit her, she tried to flee, but they landed on her before she could. Tails and Knuckles saw the weapon in Andie's outstretched arm, and yelled in unison. "The Key!" The minute that left their lips, the ground started shaking. A bunch of podiums came out of nowhere, blocking all exits. Then, a bunch of things that looked like arms, legs, and a torso fell from the sky. They connected together to make a headless body, then a head came crashing down shortly afterward. Knuckles launched immediately, hitting the giant Unbirth with surprising speed. Andie and Tails followed suit, the former launching up close to gain as many hits as possible, the latter keeping his distance and shooting his laser gun at it when he had a clean shot. The creature swung an arm, and knocked Knuckles and Andie clear across the battleground. Knuckles immediately jumped back up for another round of punches, but Andie crumpled to the ground, panting heavily. She was completely spent from her earlier fights. "Here!" Tails tossed Andie a vial of green liquid, and she downed the stuff without caring what it was. She instantly felt refreshed and energy restored. "Thanks!" She called, chucking the empty vial at the Unbirth. It shattered against its leg, seemingly unaffected by it. Andie rejoined Knuckles in attacking the Unbirth, and Tails shot the Unbirth in the face. "Here's the final blow!" Andie yelled, flipping into the air, and stabbing the Unbirth in the face with her Keystaff. It faded into darkness shortly afterward. "Not bad, kid. Not bad at all." Knuckles told Andie, panting. ---- "You guys have been looking for me?" Andie asked. Tails nodded, but Knuckles just crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes at Andie. "They, too, have been seeking the wielder of the KeyStaff." Zeke told Andie. "Hey, why don't you come with us? We can go to other worlds on our vessel!" Tails offered. "I wonder if I can find my friends..." Andie wondered aloud, hanging her head. Tails looked at her sympathetically, then Knuckles said. "Sure we can." Andie's head snapped up, her cheeks wet from tears. "You sure?" Tails whispered. "Who knows, but we need her, remember? King's orders." Knuckles whispered back. "Andie, go with them. Espically if you want to find your friends." Zeke told her. Andie hung her head again. "You can't come along looking like that! No frowning, No sad face! This boat runs on happy faces!" Tails announced. "Did you get that out of a fortune cookie?" Knuckles asked him. "Happy?" Andie asked, almost as if she didn't know what that meant. Tails leaned forward expectantly, and Knuckles watched her with narrowed eyes. Andie bent down, then gave them the cheesiest grin ever. "Cheese!" Tails and Knuckles just stared at her, and she awkwardly broke off the grin. Tails started laughing, and Knuckles actually cracked a smile. Andie swiped her bangs out of her eyes, and said. "Alright, I'll go with you." "I'm Tails!" "Name's Knuckles." "I'm Andie." "All for one and one for all!" Tails announced, doing a fist pump ---- "That little bluebird took down that Unbirth! Who'd have thought it?" demanded Hades. "Such is the power of the Keystaff. The child's strength is not her own." said the Queen of Hearts. "Why don't we just turn her into an Unbirth? That'll settle things quick enough!" suggusted King Dedede. "And the brat's friends are the King's lackeys! Look at them, they're a bunch of mutant freaks!" announced the BoogeyMan. "You're no prize yourself." laughed Oogie Boogie. "Shut up you-" "Enough!" Everyone in the room flinched when the Other Mother suddenly barked an order. "The Keystaff has chosen her. Will she conquer the darkness, or will it swallow her? Either way, she could be quite useful..." They heard someone enter the room, and the Other Mother turned around. "You've retrieved her?" A figure in the shadows shoved the unconscious form of Cream to the ground. "1 down, 6 to go." the mysterious person sneered, before leaving the room. ---- We won't be seeing the mysterious figure again until Kingdom of Hearts II. You can make guesses on who it is if you want, but I won't tell you until Kingdom of Hearts II. Anyway, here's some world visit summaries, important characters, the works. Unless I say otherwise, this stuff is set in stone. Purest of Heart * Cream (Sonic Series) Why I picked her: Simple, really, couldn't you see her being a Princess of Heart if Sonic characters were in Kingdom Hearts? That, and I wanted Tails to have a reason to be absolutely pissed off later in the story. XD * Coraline (Coraline) Why I picked her: Aurora:Maleficent::Coraline:Other Mother (Read as "Aurora is to Maleficent, as Coraline is to the Other Mother) * Alice (American McGee's Alice) Why I picked her: Okay, so maybe she turned Wonderland into a demented wasteland when she went insane, but she was able to restore Wonderland by destroying her insanity. Andie's gonna comment ALOT about how she can sense the light within Alice's heart, and how it's absolutely pure. * Billy (Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy) Why I picked him: The Purest of Heart are a mix of guys and girls. Despite his stupidity, Billy's an innocent, kind boy. * Doctor Phlax (Star Trek: Enterprise) Why I picked him: He's the nicest character on the show, and he's not one to give into anger, hate, fear, and other dark emotions. Why not? * Belle (Beauty and the Beast) Why I picked her: I'm too obsessed with that movie to get rid of its characters. She (and Alice, sortofish) are the only Purest of Heart who were Princesses of Heart. * Zack Why I picked him: Uh, he's Kairi in this story? XD World Visit Summaries DreamLand - (Kirby) - I NEED AN IDEA! Mushroom Kingdom - (Mario) - Your typical Super Mario Brothers game, only full of fighting and Unbirths. Lyoko - (Code Lyoko) - I NEED AN IDEA! Endsville - (Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy) - In a nutshell, it's a rewrite of Billy and Mandy's Big Boogey Adventure. Earth - (Invader Zim) - Dib kidnaps Tails, wanting to dissect him and reveal to the world that aliens exist. Meanwhile, Zim tries to use the Unbirths to take over Earth, but they turn on him and wreak havoc on the world. Halloween Town - (Nightmare Before Christmas) - I'm going to be unoriginal and use the world visit from Kingdom Hearts. XD Other World - (Coraline) - Andie and Coraline team up to escape the Other Mother, and Andie tries to find Tails and Knuckles. Olympus Coliseum - (Hercules) - Same World visit from the game. WonderLand - (American McGee's Alice) - Andie, Tails, and Knuckles join forces with Alice to help her regain her sanity. Enterprise - (Star Trek: Enterprise) - While our 3 heroes explore a strange planet, Enterprise's transporter goes haywire, seperating Andie and Tails from Knuckles. When Captain Archer goes missing on the planet's surface, Commander Tucker accuses Andie and Tails of kidnapping him, and he locks them in the Brig. Hollow Bastion - World Visit from Kingdom Hearts End of the World - I NEED AN IDEA! I don't want to use the world visit from Kingdom Hearts, but I will if no one gives me anything better. Category:Blog posts